Always
by legaspernum
Summary: Emma goes to the hospital to interrogate Hook.


A/N: This one shot was inspired by Season's Two Episode of Once Upon a Time "The Outsider".

* * *

The smell of Iodoform, tickled her nose the second she stepped through the hospital doors. It felt just like yesterday the last time she was here. Henry was all right and there was nothing to worry about anymore; At least for now. "Well, time to put your sheriff shoes on." Emma whispered to herself and started down the hallway.  
Dr. Whale was standing at the end of the hall in front of the nurse's desk looking down at a patient's chart. He looked overwhelmed and no doubt had every right to be. "How are Belle and the stranger?" She asked, hoping for some good news.  
"Our John Doe's condition is serious but stable. He suffered a collapsed lung and a concussion and will need to be on Oxygen until the lung re-expands." He paused for a second before continuing; the look of concern on his face was telling. "As for Belle, the bullet was removed and she's resting now. But her loss of memory unfortunately isn't something that I can prescribe a cure for since she crossed the town line."  
Emma frowned; losing one's memory isn't something she would wish on her worst enemy. "And Hook?"  
She was dreading asking this question as she knew that whatever Dr. Whale was to tell her it wouldn't be good.

"He's bruised up quite badly; broke his ribs, arm, and shoulder. He had some internal bleeding but we were able to fix him up and he's out of surgery now." Dr. Whale gestured down the hallway, pointing to a room that had the door ajar. "Hook's over there if you'd like to speak with him. He's stable but he'll still need his rest so I would suggest not speaking with him for very long."  
Emma nodded. "Thanks for the information doc. I'll keep that in mind." Turning towards the hall she started towards Hook's room. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to see when she got there.

Emma walked down the hallway slowly, pausing for a moment in front of the door to Hook's room; she pushed it open revealing the small room inside. The sun was shining through the window and onto Hook's face. It took Emma a second to recognize him as he didn't look like the Hook she had met in the enchanted forest. He wasn't adorned in his dark leather jacket; instead the thin white and blue polka dotted fabric of the hospital gown rested against his skin. There was an IV attached to his right arm which was probably being used to give him some sort of pain medicine. Emma's shoes clapped against the tile when she made her way to the side of Hook's bed. She had fully intended to come to his room to interrogate him and now her heart felt a pang of guilt. The man lying in front of her was damaged and broken. None of his confidence or demeanor was showing now. She turned to leave, thinking it was best to come back another time when Emma heard her name escape from his mouth. "Swan"

Emma stopped, turned back to look at him and found his piercing blue eyes staring at her. He placed his hook on the bed, pushed himself up and ripped the IV from his arm. Sliding his legs over the side of the bed Hook attempted to stand up. Instead his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. Emma rushed over to his side and grabbed his arm. He yanked it away and shot her a glare. "You should have let me die lass, I would have been better off."

"Maybe you would have but at the moment you're alive so we're going to get you back into your bed." She grabbed his arm again and helped him onto his feet despite his moaning. The only thoughts that Emma had was that it served him right; once he was back in the bed, Emma pulled up a chair and sat beside him.  
"This place, what is it?" Hook demanded with a look of disgust on his face. He lifted the flimsy fabric that touched his skin with his hook. "And this hideous garment that I'm wearing, I look ludicrous."  
Emma leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "The list of your grievances just keeps growing Hook." She said his name with a particular amount of distain. "Where do we start? First you left me locked up in Rumpelstiltskin-"  
Hook scoffed interrupting Emma. "You left me with that blasted giant."  
Ignoring him, Emma continued on. "Then you tried to stop me from getting home to my son, you come here to Storybrooke with Cora of all people. And to top it all up you shoot Belle and she loses her memory. This is my home and you've put innocent people in danger. You've put my family in danger." By the time she finished, Emma was gripping her chair anger cruising through her veins. She stood up abruptly pushing her chair back with some force which almost knocked it on its side. "As soon as you're healed, you're going to have to deal with your actions."  
"Love, never did I doubt that you would have made it back to your son." He had a grin on his face as he spoke to her. Hook was so sure of himself, so confident and Emma wasn't sure how he could have that demeanor even now.  
"I will always look out for Henry, always." And with that Emma left Hook's room closing the door behind her.


End file.
